Personal communications devices have become a ubiquitous staple of today's society. The most common personal communication device is a cellular telephone but such devices may include any number of personal electronic devices such as pagers, PDA's, small laptop computers, MP3 players, radios, etc. These devices, in particular, have become an omnipresent necessity. They are carried throughout a user's day and follow the user into a myriad of environmental conditions that can range from a quiet office, to a construction site, to use on the road while driving.
Generally, communication devices such as cellular telephones are designed to allow users to change their operational settings as a user's circumstances change. An example may include changing from a ring tone to vibrate while attending an important meeting. However, users must usually alter each setting or mode manually and each operating feature must be adjusted independently. On some devices, the user may manually select a “profile” which adjusts several features simultaneously, yet this still requires manual user action. Even those devices with automatic audio gain or automatic lighting controls adjust only a single operating feature and that feature is usually adjusted independently of all other features. Further, learning how to adjust rarely changed features on a complex device requires unnecessary time and effort upon the part of the user. Learning how to manipulate a communication device will only become more difficult as the complexity of the devices allows more and more features to be added. Therefore, the appropriate and real time adjustment of the operational settings of a communications device continues to be an unnecessary impediment to the full operational potential and convenient use of a communication device.